Talk:Dragdriver, Luard/@comment-6881157-20161016032524/@comment-26121379-20161016050832
@CEO I liked pretty much every TR RRR+ card. I think they took the deck in interesting ways, and even if not all of them were viable, they still showed a lot more effort from Bushiroad than they needed to. Bushiroad could have easily gotten away with giving them lame support, but they went far above my expectations for the clan and I was pleasantly surprised. I also like Luard. While I think his GB2 is pretty unbalanced, a recycle engine is really what SP needed, and he managed to do what I thought would be very difficult, which is make the deck function far differently from a Claret deck since now there is more of a motivation to retire multiple units for skills instead of using cards like Charon to cheat around the high costs. It makes the deck sort of a bridge between Tachikaze and Shadow Paladins, and from what I can see the deck looks pretty good. Also, I'm very happy that Nubatama is now being used by a semi-reoccurring character. It shows that Bushiroad really is making an effort to be more inclusive as to what clans are being used, and gives me hope that we can get to the point where all clans are receiving semi-regular support (we're actually almost there). @Koutei I don't think I was making too big of a deal out of the GB2. What I don't like is that having the skill not be restricted to G1 increases the options to the player unnecessarily. Limiting it to G1 would make the players have to do more thinking with the deck and the skill, and imo it would make the deck less helmet, which I think would be good. But it's a paladin clan, which means Bushi gets to do all of the handholding. And there is a very big difference between the cover card being a RRR vs. being a GR, because the cover card is what is going to sell your set. It's going to be on the box of the set, it's going to be on the packs of the set, and it needs to be two things. It needs to be a good (or at least decent) card, and it needs to be the highest possible rarity the set has to offer. The reason for this is, again, because Vanguard on the whole is one big persuasion. Bushiroad wants you to buy more of their product. Put yourself in the mind of a child who wants to buy a vanguard pack or two. They probably don't know about the wiki or pull rates or any of that, all they know is that they want to pull good, "flashy" cards. To a kid like that, the cover card of a set is like the holy grail. They look at their pack, and see the card. Then they open the pack. They thumb through the first four cards, and staring back at them is the same card from the pack. The kid can't believe his luck, he just pulled the coolest, flashiest card in the set, and regardless of how much the card actually costs, to the kid, being the biggest rarity card on the front of the set makes it automatically amazing to him. Then, he plays a few games (gee, what trial deck just got released that a theoretical Luard GR would work great in?) and he has a blast because he gets to use his new card and maybe win a few games with it. (I saw exactly this happen with Gurguit.) Now, the kid has an incredible experience with the set. He got so lucky in his pack, he can't wait to buy even more. Bushi now has a happy customer that will continue to buy packs for the foreseeable future. Now, imagine that same kid pulls Luard, but Luard is a RRR. He's still excited, he got a cool RRR. But then his friend buys a pack, and he pulls the GR. (Kids apparently get all the luck with single packs) Now the kid is confused. His card is on the cover of the set, after all, but his friend's card is shinier and more "flashy" than his. He's nowhere near as happy as he would have been had Luard been a GR. Being a cover advertisement puts a lot of pressure on customers of a product because it subliminally implies that the card on the cover is the most valuable card in the set (whether that is the case or not) and when there are cards that are higher rarity than the card on the cover, then it makes the casual (child) player who doesn't know about the deeper values of the cards less hopeful; he doesn't really know what he's looking for, and even if he does, it still isn't the most valuable card in the set. Making the cover card not the highest rarity causes confusion in the main market for the product, (yes, this is still a game for children) and doesn't provide enough benefit. That's just my opinion on why the cover should be a GR.